La habitación de Francis
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Hacía cinco años que lo mantenía allí dentro para él solo. —Pero yo no te amo. Si estás allí es porque te lo buscaste, no porque yo quiera. Ni porque te quiera a ti.


Ésto surgió a partir de un sueño acerca de un obeso Jerry Lee Lewis que estaba en una habitación. Suena absurdo, pero si contara más, entonces la historia perdería su gracia.

* * *

"Cada una de sus partes determinantes [del modelo clásico] pueden, bajo ciertas circunstancias, pasar a ser un objeto de interés y lograr una cierta realidad. Pero nunca todas ellas juntas —ahora es esto, ahora es aquello, y, de hecho, a lo sumo la mitad de todo el conjunto de las variables permitidas por un cuadro completo de la situación momentánea. Mientras tanto, ¿qué pasa con las otras? ¿No tienen entonces realidad, tal vez (perdón por la expresión) una realidad borrosa?; ¿o son siempre todas reales y es simplemente, [...] que el conocimiento simultáneo de todas es descartado?"

Erwin Schrödinger, _Die gegenwärtige Situation in der Quantenmechanik (La situación actual de la Mecánica Cuántica)._

.

.

Una pata de pollo con salsa. Vegetales a un lado, puré de papas por el otro. Un trozo de budín y una fruta en la otra mitad de la bandeja. La bebida siempre embotellada, era la mejor manera de entregarla. Arthur Kirkland había terminado el almuerzo, sólo faltaba llevarlo al cuarto. A veces deseaba poder ver su rostro complacido cuando lo hacía, de seguro estaría tan contento, tan agradecido. Esos pensamientos hacían que el hombre sonriera. Habían pasado cinco años desde que no poseía más que el recuerdo de la imagen de su amado. Sí, había fotografías, pero ninguna le haría justicia, jamás.

Con un meneo de cabeza borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Era demasiado estúpido ponerse feliz por algo tan tonto como un recuerdo. La situación actual no era la mejor, ni cerca, y todo era culpa del otro. _Si tan sólo supiera mantenerse en su lugar_, pensaba.

Con la bandeja en una mano y la botella en la otra, caminó por el pasillo, hasta el cuarto del fondo. Tras un suspiro, llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a hacerlo, lo repitió tres veces, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Pensó que tal vez estaría enfadado. Tras abrir la rendija, Arthur traspasó la comida al otro lado de la habitación, luego la botella. Quería hablarle, decirle lo que fuera, pero las palabras le fallaban.

—Francis.

Aquéllo fue todo lo que llegó a decir antes de largarse hacia el otro extremo de la casa, enfurecido.

Había veces en las que Arthur podía escuchar cierto ruido, un murmullo, un movimiento proveniente de la habitación. Estaba seguro de que Francis se desplazaba de un lado a otro, hacía algo allí dentro, pero no sabía qué. Más de una vez había querido tirar la puerta abajo, entrar y ver con sus propios ojos qué era lo que noche y día le mantenía desesperado. Sin embargo, no se dejaba llevar por tales impulsos, era demasiado orgulloso y no dejaría que el otro supiera cuán alerta le mantenía con aquel ruido. No, no cometía el error de abrir la puerta, sino que se paraba del otro lado de ésta y escuchaba, atento, mientras intentaba adivinar y figurarse lo que sucedía. Una vez creyó oír a otra persona allí dentro con Francis. Tal vez fuera un visitante, un amante secreto, y juntos reían a sus espaldas. Se mofaban de lo que estaría pensando y de la comida que le enviaba. La simple idea de que ocultara algo le enfureció, y fue tal la intensidad con la que la emoción sobrevino sobre su persona que ese día no le llevó su alimento.

Los primeros días, cinco años atrás, lo había oído llorar. Recolectaba las bandejas intactas y las botellas le eran devueltas todavía llenas. Al principio presenció su ira y luego, cuando supo que no habría otra forma de poner fin a las cosas, fueron las lágrimas. Arthur recuerda haberse sentido culpable por hacerle sentir así, pero procuró no se débil. Sabía que si en algún instante dejaba que la piedad se apoderada de sí, podría cometer un movimiento en falso, un error. Cada vez que notaba los indicios de esa misma actitud, los ahogaba en alcohol.

Fue así que, ebrio, multitud de veces se hubo tendido contra la puerta de Francis para lamentarse y pedirle disculpas.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Le decía—. Creía que ésta era la mejor solución... no, la solución necesaria... para mantenerte conmigo, sólo conmigo —articuló mientras miraba a la pared vacía que tenía en frente. Tras girarse para apoyar la nariz contra la madera de la puerta, continuó: —Pero, ni siquiera teniéndote en una habitación puedes ser mio... Te odio.

Aquellas noches solía terminarlas tendido en el pasillo. Nunca recibía respuesta del otro lado. Hacía cinco años que no escuchaba la voz de Francis, nunca respondía a sus preguntas, sus llamados, sus lamentos, sus confesiones susurradas. A pesar de las precauciones que había tomado a lo largo del tiempo, aún desconocí lo que había dentro de la cabeza de Francis. Nunca podría alcanzarlo, llegar hasta él.

No quería que fuera cierto, pero Arthur no podía evitar pensar que le había abandonado, que había escapado de la habitación. Una y otra vez se decía que no era posible, no tenía más que una ventana cuyo tamaño no era suficientemente amplio como para que saliera por ella. Al no sentirse seguro, una vez se vio forzado a tomar medidas drásticas. Valiéndose de una escalera, subió por fuera de la casa hasta llegar a la ventana. Ésta daba contra el patio trasero, por donde siempre solía entrar luz, la única que iluminaría la recámara. Una vez allí, pudo verle. No era otro sino Francis, recostado sobre sí mismo, pegado a la pared y escondiendo su cara contra ésta.

La habitación estaba formada por cuatro paredes. Dentro, contenía una cómoda cama de una plaza, colocada en un extremo. En el otro había un retrete y un lavabo, Arthur le proveía con papel sanitario de manera periódica. No había ducha, había decidido negarle el derecho a una, pero con el tiempo reconsideró la idea. Cuando quiso negociar con Francis los términos para permitirle una, éste no respondió. Algunas veces le suministraba libros, para que, de algún modo, se mantuviera en contacto con el exterior y con su parte más humana. Nunca supo si los leyó, pero eran los favoritos de Arthur, él mismo se ocupaba de leerlos antes, considerar si serían del interés de Francis y si servirían para abrir su mente. También le entregaba grandes hojas de papel y diferentes tipos de lápices, sabía que gustaba de dibujar y que sería una forma sana de pasar el tiempo. Cuando estaba observando desde la ventana pudo ver todas las hojas desparramadas contra la misma pared en la que se encontraba el vidrio, justo debajo de éste. No pudo ver ninguno en detalle, pero notó que había trazos sobre el papel. Por otro lado, los libros estaban prolijamente apilados uno sobre el otro en la cabecera de la cama, la almohada venía después de ellos.

Esperó durante unos minutos, media hora, una hora entera, pero Francis no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría así. Podía recordar los días en los que se la pasaba fuera, entre las plantas del jardín o transitando las calles sin motivo en particular. Se recordaba a sí mismo acompañándole y rehuyendo de la mano que buscaba sujetar la suya. También le recordaba a la madrugada, cuando despertaba y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, Arthur le hacía compañía mientras Francis hablaba en voz baja sobre cosas que poca importancia tenían y que volvería a ignorar a la mañana siguiente. Recordaba sus manos sujetando tenedores y cucharas, instándole a probar preparaciones exóticas. Su mirada, su rostro entero, sus palabras, sus movimientos, todo él tan lleno de vida. Arthur no podía tolerarlos más, la culpa le carcomía. Como tantas otras noches, terminó ebrio y en su puerta.

Él era un hombre razonable, sabía entender de lógica y diálogo. Seriamente se había planteado abrir la puerta de Francis y tenerle entre sus brazos, darle todo lo que le había negado, demostrarle que en verdad lo apreciaba y necesitaba.

—Pero yo no te amo —se explicaba una y otra vez frente a la puerta—. Si estás allí es porque te lo buscaste, no porque yo quiera. Ni porque te quiera a ti.

Le costaba evocar las palabras deseadas para formar lo que en verdad quería expresarle.

—Simplemente pienso que, tal vez, exista la remota posibilidad de que ésto termine. Es cansador y te estás volviendo un peso, una carga. Has demostrado que puedes comportarte. Ciertamente espero que hayas comprendido lo que sucede entre nosotros. En realidad no sucede nada en absoluto... No sucede nada drástico, sólo cosas sin importancia —decía sin pensar, aunque no quisiera verlo, al fin y al cabo terminaba siendo su propia culpa—. De seguro no tienes ni puta idea de lo que pasa, o de lo que me pasa a mí. Es más, ¡no te importa! Abra o no la puerta, a ti te da igual, saldrías como si nada hubiera sucedido. No lo piensas, no piensas ni por un minuto en que yo... —tras un suspiro se sintió derrotado por sí mismo una vez más.

—Yo te compadezco.

Así finalizó su monólogo. Dando el tema por zanjado, se alejó de la habitación.

Más allá de sus propias complicaciones e impedimentos, había una fuerza fuera de su alcance que le infundía temor e impedía abrir la puerta: La incertidumbre de lo que contenía después de tanto tiempo de aislamiento. No pasaba un día sin que se preguntara si sería el mismo Francis que conoció el que estaría dentro, o si había alguien en absoluto. Porque enfrentarse a lo que contenían esas cuatro paredes significaba enfrentarse a la realidad de lo que él mismo había causado.

Mientras estuviera cerrada, todo un universo de posibilidades se mantendría dentro. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que no le eran devueltas las bandejas, desde que se asomó por la ventana. No volvería a hacerlo, de echar un vistazo dentro el hechizo se rompería. Tal vez ahora lo mejor era desconocer lo que en verdad pasaba allí y vivir un poco más con todas los posibilidades siendo verdaderas, tal vez incluso inclinándose por las que prefería, según se encontrara de ánimos. Trataba de no reflexionar duramente la idea, prefería eso a apostarlo todo y perder. Prefería que todo fuera posible y no sólo lo más terrible. Dentro de la habitación, Francis podía serlo todo a la vez.

* * *

La cita del principio era necesaria, además me costó mucho encontrarla y estoy orgullosa, incluso si el resto de la historia no le hace justicia.


End file.
